


I Think I Love You

by Fallenshadows



Category: GOT7
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, I love JackBeom So Much, Love Confessions, M/M, No Angst, Soft Boys, Title is from a GOT7 Song, just fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenshadows/pseuds/Fallenshadows
Summary: To say Jackson was being just as distracting as he said he wouldn’t be would be an understatement. Granted, Jaebeom can’t say Jackson has been acting how he usually does in the studio with him. He usually talks a lot. Actually, he hasn’t said much since he’s gotten here… which is… odd to say the least.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	I Think I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I just started school again and I also have a whole other fic that i need to finish in a few days, but i wanted to get this fic out so bad, so i pushed myself to write it in three hours.
> 
> I also fell in love with GOT7 super hard within the past month so, here's a soft fluffy Jackbeom fic.
> 
> The title is from Page by GOT7. 
> 
> This was written and posted right before I am going to bed so!! it's 100% unbeta'd and un edited. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!!

Jaebeom’s mind shutters to a stop when he hears a soft, nervous knock on the door. He practically watches his creativity fly out the window as he stands from his chair to open his studio door. “Sseun-ah? It’s late. Why are you here?”

Jackson looks up at Jaebeom with wide eyes, fidgeting with his hands as he chatters about, “Ah, hyungie, I’m just here to watch you work! You know how much I love to watch you write and work! I promise you won’t hear a peep outta me. I just couldn’t sleep and thought I’d keep my favorite hyung company!”

Jaebeom watches Jackson bounce on his feet, clearly nervous about something. Jaebeom squints at him as he turns to go sit back down at his desk. “Of course you can sit in here, Sseun-ah,” Jaebeom throws over his shoulder as he sits. Jaebeom can’t place anything that would make Jackson this nervous out of nowhere. He offhandedly wonders if one of their other friends had said something to Jackson to make him so flustered and nervous. 

Jaebeom tries so hard to get back into the rhythm of working on his song, but he literally cannot with Jackson fidgeting next to him. Everytime he turns his attention to his computer screen he can see the boy bounce his leg or bite at his fingers. Sometimes Jaebeom can hear Jackson hum to himself. To say Jackson was being just as distracting as he said he wouldn’t be would be an understatement. Granted, Jaebeom can’t say Jackson has been acting how he usually does in the studio with him. He usually talks a lot. Actually, he hasn’t said much since he’s gotten here… which is… odd to say the least. 

After a few more minutes of Jaebeom not being able to focus on his work, he saves his work and shuts down his computer and turns to Jackson, who’s eyes have been trained on a spot on the floor for the past ten minutes. “Sseun-ah, let’s go for some odeng. I’m tired of working and I’m sure you’re hungry,” Jaebeom offers, trying to ignore the way Jackson jumped as he spoke, like Jaebeom knew what Jackson was thinking about. Jackson nods and stands up, acting even shier and cuter. 

Jaebeom grabs his jacket before ushering Jackson out. He makes sure the door locks behind him and walks off down the street. Jackson follows close by, hands stuffed into his pockets and shoulders hunched. Jaebeom slips his jacket on as he leads the blond to the food truck down the street. “Sseunnie, are you okay? You’ve been really off tonight?”

“Ah, ‘m fine, hyungie. Just thinking,” Jackson supplies, knowing it won’t be enough to stop Jaebeom’s worry, but that it’s just enough to quell it a bit. 

Jaebeom huffs before continuing, “You know you can talk to me about anything, Jackson-ah? I’m here for you when you want to talk.” Jaebeom’s caring words seem to only make Jackson visibly more nervous. Jaebeom sighs before deciding to just shut his mouth for the time being. Not wanting to push Jackson any further into nervousness. Jaebeom can feel Jackson calm down a bit as they get closer to the food truck. 

It didn’t take them long to order their odeng. They continued walking while eating. Neither of them quite knew what to say. Jaebeom not wanting to make Jackson more nervous, and Jackson clearly biting his tongue. 

Jaebeom finally caves in after finishing his odeng, “Sseun-ah, are you sure you’re okay?”

“Hyungie, I’m in love with you,” Jackson practically shouts into the dead street. Jackson and Jaebeom stutter to a halt. Jaebeom finally realizing why Jackson was so nervous. “Ah, hyung… I-I just really love everything about you. I love your voice and your cool piercings… an-and your b-boy tricks… I love how hard you work in the studio… and how pretty you are an–” 

Jackson is cut off by a soft press of lips against his own. Jaebeom pulls away, face bright red. “Sseun-ah, that’s what you were so nervous about all night? I could have told you hours ago how much I like you.” 

Jackson smiles, face turning a soft red, and leans back in for another kiss. “I like you so much, Beommie hyung.”

“I really like you too, Sseun-ah," Jaebeom whispers before connecting their lips again.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me on Twitter!!  
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/Fallen4Shadows)  
> I really hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
